


Runaway

by Magicandmalice



Series: First Order Mini's [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alluded MCD, Angst, M/M, MCD, Seriously This Fic Is All Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: "I swear Snoke didn't send me. Just let me talk, please." Kylo pleaded. Everything was going wrong and Kylo had no idea how things had come to this.





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my WIP files for apparently almost 8 months. I have no idea what the original plan for it was or what I was doing with it. So its been turned into a mini fic of pain.

"Hux calm down, your safe it's only me."

"Snoke's pet attack dog. The last person I'm safe with is you." Hux snarled, blood staining his lips and bared teeth as he kept his eyes locked on Kylo.

"I swear Snoke didn't send me. Just let me talk, please." Kylo pleaded. Everything was going wrong and Kylo had no idea how things had come to this. 

"So you can buy time for reinforcements? I'll just kill them same as I did everyone else Snoke sent after me. I'm not going back, not even for you no matter what we had before. Not after I learned what Snoke’s punishment for my disgrace with Starkiller was." Hux spat, a quick glance over his shoulder making sure there was nothing between him and the water. This was gonna hurt, and if he didn't survive… well at least Snoke wouldn't have him and that meant there was no way he could make Kylo kill Hux. 

"Hux dont!" Kylo cried, the words to late as he watched Hux push himself backwards off the bridge and into the dark water below. All that remained was the blood stains on the concrete where he had been standing and the memory of saddened blue eyes to haunt Kylo for the remainder of his days.

Something in Kylo broke as he watched his beloved’s body disappear below the churning waters. Turning away, least he see Hux’s body rise, dead and broken, Kylo felt only a cold rage filling him. His heart black and withering inside his chest, Hux’s parting words ringing in his ears. It would seem it was time to have a talk with Snoke, and if he truly was the reason for Kylo losing Hux, then maybe it was also time for the Apprentice to surpass the Master and perhaps even revive the Rule of One.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come talk to me on tumblr at [Magicandmalice](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
